


knockoff boobjob

by sadnymph



Category: Ruby's Problems
Genre: Embarrassing, F/M, I feel like crying, Oops, Socks, and my chest, bras, facetime calls, fuck my life, i hate my chest, i have a small chest, im a double a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: this is a personal recount of when i stuffed socks in my bra while calling my boyfriend so i could gain his approval. but it went wrongthis actually happened
Relationships: me/my boyfriend
Comments: 1





	knockoff boobjob

i looked down at my chest in sorrow. _why is it so small,_ i thought, hot tears pricking at my eyes. it was not a good feeling. 

then i had the most wonderful idea ever. without another thought, i leaped out of my chair and pulled at the knobs of my drawers. i dug around and grabbed at two pairs of socks. _perfect_ , i thought, _now i can be happy._

i pulled my bra from under my light grey sweater, and pushed in a pair of socks on top of each tiny breast i already had. i secured my bra and sweater back in place. then i looked back at the camera.


End file.
